KID PICKAXES FORTNITE MONOPOLY BOARD GAME!!!
Plot Violette has a family bond night planned, and part of it is a Fortnite-themed version of the Monopoly board game. Bill thinks William won't appreciate it, but Violette insists on bonding the family together with the board game. Violette calls William down and William comes down to open the present. When he opens the present, it turns out to be Fortnite Monopoly. Bill is proven right, as William does not appreciate it and throws a fit. William doesn't want to play it at first because he thinks board games are for little kids but the Fortnite Monopoly says ages 13 and up, but then William reluctantly goes along with the rest of the family. At the beginning of the Family Night when Andy reads a card that said "Send the Player in front of you to jail," which is, of course, William, who complains how they just started the game and he is already in jail saying it's unfair. Then Andy reads a card and the card says "Send the Player in front of you to jail" again and William is starting to get mad on how he has to go to the jail section of the board game again. However, later on, Bill cheats by taking William's tokens and giving them to Andy. later on, Violette gives William some tokens Which Andy then purposely steals until an argument begins between them. After William loses in the game by losing all of his tokens to the board game, he gets frustrated and goes outside for a little bit and then comes back in with a pickaxe and destroys the board game and ruining the family night. William and Andy then fight each other which causes William to blame Andy because he "ruined the night" after the Fortnite Monopoly Destruction. After William and Andy finished fighting with Violette and Bill telling them to stop, William takes the table that had the holes that he pickaxed outside and Andy follows him. Violette told Andy he hurt William's feelings and William locks Andy out of the house before lying to Violette to not to let him inside for ruining the night and William goes upstairs to bed and Violette signs off all stressed. Trivia *Bill appears to have lost a lot of weight, compared to his old appearances. *This is the first time William does not wear Osiris shoes on video. *This is the first time William has freaked out over a board game. *This was the last video to be released in 2018. *As Violette brings tokens to William, Andy enviously takes the tokens due to him becoming jealous towards him and Violette. *Bill and Andy (maybe William is an anti hero because he ruined it but kinda doesn't count as him as the antagonist, just anti-hero... oh forget it whatever you say, fellas. ) are the antagonists of this video via cheating and stealing tokens from William and antagonizing towards William which causes and leads him to destroy the game board in a furious and sore losing rage and ruining the night. *this is the video that ends a three month break. we all just have to hope that violette1st starts posting new videos every week again. but this confirmed that she posted one video on violette2nd and they have been inactive for over a year. *William should have started the board game 1st because it was his Christmas present. *The YouTube thumbnail and the Instagram thumbnail have one small difference. Bill's mouth was made bigger, so that he appears to be more shocked than he really was. *Technically Andy and Bill are the one's to blame. Category:Videos Category:Axe Category:Board Game Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Fighting Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Arguments Category:Violette's Moments Category:Andy's Moments Category:Bill's Moments Category:2018 Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Everyone Getting bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Christmas Category:Videos Published on a Tuesday Category:Episodes featuring Elsie Category:Fortnite Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Sinning Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:Jerks Category:Geek Squad Category:Questions Category:Swearing Category:William's Moments Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Bill saying jerk Category:William Saying "I'm Going to Bed" Category:Long Videos Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:The Very Last Video Violette1st Uploaded